


An Idol in Both Reverence and Stasis

by MMidnight26



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Dehumanization, death mention, local vessel tries so hard to impress their dad that they forget they have a mind, mild pain/hurt, radiance is kinda mentioned but she doesnt make an actual appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMidnight26/pseuds/MMidnight26
Summary: MEMORIAL TO THE HOLLOW KNIGHTIn the Black Vault far above.Through its sacrifice Hallownest lasts eternal.No mind to think, but enough to trap the light.Enough to question their purpose.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	An Idol in Both Reverence and Stasis

The first night, they cried.  
It was impossible to shake the thought- the memory of their sibling, clinging to the ledge, staring up at them as they left to follow their father.  
What had happened to them? Were they okay? Would they be left behind forever?  
They found it very hard to sleep that night.

Their mother was kind, she treated them gently, but with some sort of distance, like she was their nanny as opposed to their mother, but she took joy in their company, finding pleasure in their obedience, being entertained by them and dressing them in all sorts of garb. They heard bits and pieces of her conversations, how she loved having something to dress up and be like a little doll for her.  
Their father found immense pride in seeing his child triumph and show all their prowess. He did not talk to them much, which they were relieved to find, for they knew they would never be able to respond to him, as much as he loved them.  
He loved them. The thought alone made them warm.

Quickly, their purpose became evident. Would it not be best if they- if _it_ would not feel, would not think no longer? They- it was supposed to be a pure, hollow knight made to withstand the test of time and be a firm protector of these hallowed lands. It would train, would harden themselves against these impure thoughts, if this would mean protection for their father. It was the only pure vessel out of countless, all unable to fulfill the purpose laid ahead of them. But not them. Not it.

It grew quickly. Learned quickly. Its shell hardened as their mind- as _it_ did. Their father- the Pale King took pleasure in its success. Success? Could this nothing be a success? No, no, he took great pride in his… in his knight. It was bragged about at any moment, showing the kingdom their savior and the one that would contain this cursed light. They would stand guard as their father- _the Pale King_ would work, no doubt setting things up for… its containment. No emotion struck it. They did not feel. It did not feel. Did not think.  
However, it did not eat that night.  
Were its siblings… were the other vessels still contained? Were they…  
It did not sleep.

The kingdom praised it, cheered for it, grateful that there was a solution to this blight. The time did come, as much as the knight forgot about it. It was led to the temple, where the Pale King oversaw its containment. The Hollow Knight, shown for all to see, perfectly dressed in its armor. Its nail hardly any distance from it. The pauldrons of its armor fit with hooks for the chains to… to envelop them. To contain them in the egg… forever.  
Its hands trembled, concealed under its cloak, as they braced for their inevitable fate. It would allow no sign of weakness, no sign that this perfect vessel would fail.  
Her infection was not sweet, was not kind like her victims murmured. It seared into their shell, into their very core. They threw their head back, desperately trying to not let out a pained cry, no hiss of void would escape their throat.  
It fell to its knees, grasping at its head. No, no, no, this hurt. This was pain, this hurt. Her blazing light seared into their eyes, forcing them to see nothing but white. No, _no!_ They couldn’t do this, this wasn’t right!  
The chains grasped at them as they thrashed, feeling the infection seep through their veins, threatening to blaze and burn them from the very inside out.  
The Pale King had turned away as the door at the very end sealed. Where was he going? He couldn’t leave them like this! No, he couldn’t leave them! Where was their father? Where was the father that loved them, that was proud of them?  
The perfect knight, the only perfect vessel, the only hollow vessel, the only _alive_ vessel, was suspended in the air, unable to do anything even if they tried.  
They reeled their head back.  
She screamed.


End file.
